The present invention relates to a comfortable and safe way to carry personal belongings in a nonbreakable waterproof swimming pouch, enabling its users to enjoy all water activities available by allowing them to give their undivided attention to their surroundings, without the fear that usually comes with the possible theft of one""s cash, watch, credit cards, and wallet when left unattended on land, and at the same time enabling its users to feel attractive while wearing the aesthetically appealing waterproof pouch with swim wear.
Water sports for the water sports enthusiast are usually performed with one eye on the beach watching the personal items that have been stored on the beach in a towel, hidden in the sand or a sneaker, unless one is fortunate enough to have a friend offer to give up their fun and stay behind and act as a watch guard. Many vacationing couples split water time because there is not a lightweight, safe, convenient, shatterproof, as well as aesthetically appealing, means to carry their personal items along with them.
While a diving box may exist, Her U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,857, it will hardly be the choice of the casual swimmer or water sports enthusiast. Who would choose a cumbersome, expensive, breakable and therefore unsafe and hazardous, means to carry personal items around one""s waist while actually engaging in a sport where only fun is on the mind? In addition, the diving box is strictly functional, whereas the waterproof swimming pouch is a pleasure to the eye since said waterproof swimming pouch is made in coordinating colors and patterns to swim wear, rests lightly and comfortably on the hip, almost undetected by the wearer, and acts as part of the swimming dress.
The present invention was developed out of a need to provide a means for safe keeping the personal belongings of the water sports enthusiast. The invention fulfills this need, and, at the same time, remains aesthetically appealing.
The waterproof swimming pouch is provided with an outer enclosure made of a lightweight, colored, patterned, and coordinated material such as nylon, cotton, polyester, or other known fabric materials. The enclosure material can be chosen to match all bathing apparel.
The waterproof swimming pouch is also provided with a resealable removable inner pouch liner that serves to waterproof the personal belongings of the sports enthusiast. Said inner pouch liner is made of durable waterproof material and shaped to fit the outer enclosure, and is provided with a resealable interlocking closure at the top of the inner pouch liner. Inner pouch will supply the means of water proof.
The present invention also provides a waterproof map case. The map case comprises a first enlarged pouch formed of a flexible, transparent material. The first pouch has a waterproof, flexible pouch liner inside the first pouch. The pouch liner has a resealable, interlocking, watertight closure means which forms a watertight compartment inside the first pouch for keeping the map dry.
The map case also has a second, smaller pouch for holding map accessories. The second pouch is formed of a flexible, transparent material and also has a waterproof, flexible pouch liner inside the second pouch. The pouch liner has a resealable, interlocking, watertight closure means which forms a watertight compartment inside the second pouch for keeping the accessories dry.
The smaller, second pouch is preferably releasably fastened to the outside of the first pouch by means of velcro tab fasteners. The first pouch also includes resealable connectors, such as closed-loop hooks, at each corner of the first pouch.
The present invention further provides a waterproof backpack and waterproof waist bag each of which have a first, main pouch formed of a flexible material and a second auxiliary pouch also formed of flexible material. The second pouch has a waterproof, flexible pouch liner inside the second pouch. The pouch liner has a resealable, interlocking, watertight closure means which forms a watertight compartment inside the second pouch for keeping the contents dry. In the backpack of the present invention, the second pouch is fixed to the outside of the first pouch. In the waist bag of the present invention, the second pouch is fixed to the inside of the first pouch.